


With the Passage of Time, We Remain the Same

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, time has no meaning for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Passage of Time, We Remain the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slash poem. Image from Star Trek: VI TUC.

That smoldering look we give each other.

That prickling of heat between us.

When words never need to spoken.

When one knows the other so intimately.

Their needs always met.

Time can go on, as it does.

We will always be true to ourselves.

We remain the same.


End file.
